Bubble Fangs - Gumshall
by xxlolcocololxx
Summary: Gumshall - Marshall like Gumball but there was something keeping him from him... his immortality. He was afraid to outlive his loved ones again, so he didn't want to get too close to Gumball. But when he see's he misses Bubba too much, he does something brilliant, with the help of his friends and Gumball decides to do something scary. But he was sure he wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

***MARSHALL LEE P.O.V***

I groan.  
Falling off the bed is so much more painful that you might think. Especially when somebody is banging on the door.

"Aggghhhhh... WHO IS IT?!" I yell, rubbing my butt.

"It's Gumball..." He clears his throat. "Prince Gumball."

I moan and crawl to the door and open it. For a second we just look at each other.

"Ummm..." He plays with his fingers. "Ummm... So... Fionna told me to ask you whether you'd like to come over and... Hang out... Play video games, you know."

"I don't know it late." I mumble, even though it's pretty early, like 8:00pm.

He sighs. "There'll be knife throwing too." I'm about to yell 'yes!' but he puts his hand in front of my face. "I know you'll come. Danger. Why does it always attract you?"

"I dunno." I shrug.

He's about to leave, and I'm about to let him, but something comes across me... Like a... Zing! It's a long walk to Fi's.

"Hey Gumball," I yell. "Come in, We'll fly over to Fi's, or I'll probably get there before you. You know, It'll be a lot quicker."

"Oh... Cool... I mean thanks." I swear I can see him blush. I smile.

"I have strawberries in the fridge, help yourself."

He sits down on my couch and plays with his fingers after walking in quietly and hesitantly. I take my shirt off and go up the ladder. He blushes again, I swear I can see him blushing again. I change into a black vest and a grey and black shirt, like my other one, but the buttons opened. I find some dark jeans and put on my trusty converse. When I get downstairs, I see him washing his hands.

"Uh, why are you washing your hands?"

"I touched the floor outside a few minutes ago, and my hands are pretty dirty. Well... Now they're not." I smile and shake my head as he flicks the water off. Suddenly I remember what he's wearing. A Purple-Pink hoodie and some pink jeans and converse. I cant help but laugh at his love of PINK. He purses his lips and shakes his head.

"Why do you always have to mock what I wear. All of you. Fionna, Flame Prince, YOU! I mean, give a guy a break!" He yells this and I laugh harder. His face goes red so I walk up to him and lick him. When he blushes harder, I laugh harder. So hard my guts hurt.

"Why did you lick m- Ohhh, to get the red off! Why are you so mean Marshall!"

"Oh come on Bubba, _that_ was funny!" He frowns and his eyes go watery. "Oh Bubba don't cry. I'll lend you some clothes for tonight, hows about that?" He frowns harder but he still nods.

I find him a black hoodie and throw it to him. He smites, with gratitude.

"Thanks, Marshall." He stares at my and blushes and for a second I don't know why but when I realise I give a short laugh.

"I'll close my eyes Bubba, just hurry up." I hear a the ruffling of clothes when my eyes and closed and open them when it stops. I catch his smelling my jumper. I raise an eyebrow at him and he gives a nervous laugh... An awkward one. I soon join him.

"I was totally checking if it was clean Marshall!" He laughs, his cheeks going red. I stop laughing.

"Lets just pretend that never happened, K?" He nods.

We fly to Fi's and knock on the door, because Gumball thought it would be rude not too. Him and his manners... Cute. Wait, what...? Yeahhh... Cute. I smile at him. He smiles back. Flame prince opens the door.

"Yo Marsh, _Good evening Prince Gumball_." Flame prince and I put out hands on top of our mouths to stop our laughs from coming out but it doesn't work because they end up blurting out. Gumball frowns and blushes and when he has enough, he shoves past Hothead and sits on Fi's couch. FP Laughs louder, but I stop. I don't like making him upset. It... Upsets me... Weird.

"Yo Marshall!" Fionna yells.

"What's up?" I yell.

"Not much, wanna play?" she asks holding Beemo out in front of her.

"Nuh-uh, _I_ am playing first." Hothead runs to the couch, pushing Gumball to the side. Gumball frowns at him narrowing his eyes, rubbing his elbow. I walk in and push Flame Prince for hurting Gumball and he makes a 'I seriously don't know why you did that, but I don't care,' face. and sit next to Gumball. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Ugh, I'm bored!" I moan. "Fi, You and FP can carry on with your date, I'm-ah gonna go home." I get up and Gumball does too.

"Me too." He sighs.

"See you 'nother time, guys." They both say.

When we leave I make look around making sure nobody was looking at us, listening to us or following us and when I'm sure nobody isn't, I take a deep breath in.

"Wanna come to mine?" I say as I exhale. We stop and he stare at me blushing with his mouth opened the slightest bit, in pure shock. After a while, he smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

Love, he said love. Something tickles my inside and my fingers shiver with excitement. What was happening? I Smile and take his hand to fly over to my place. We're in silence the whole time and it kind of scares me, but I like staring at his face. He's so... perfect. I smile.

 ***GUMBALL P.O.V***

His hand is so cold, yet it warms my face. When we get to his place I shiver with excitement. I was surprised he didn't let go of my hand. I cuddle his arm and he look at my blushing, and I blush too, but when he smiles it warms my entire body. I am... I am Falling for Marshall Lee the Vampire King!

When we get inside, I let go of him and he looks at me. We both stare, for a moment. And the blushing begins.

"M-m-m... Marshall.. I need to... I have something to say... I mean... Marshell... I... I..." I shiver when his hands touch my waist. He pulls me to him... and... He kisses me. I have to tiptoe a little to get perfectly in line with his... his...

His lips are so smooth... So hypnotizing... My hands go up his vest and back down. I feel his shivers. I pull away, only millimeters so I can feel his breathes.

"Marshall, I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for so long... I-I... I love you." I hug him, and he hugs back. I donate my warmth to him. He's the only person I want to donate my warmth too. And I'll donate it however I like... With my lips... My body... Anything. Because I want him to stay warm with me. I want to give him my warmth for as long as I can. I know he'll outlive me and that this is a little bit selfish, but _I_ want him while I live... And if he wants... He can make me live with him forever... Because I will never stop loving him.

"Gumball, I love you too,"

Those words fill me with happiness.

"But... You can't be with me."

My heart cracks and my eyes well up with tears.

"Wha-" My speech cracks and scratches my throat. I am angry. I push him off me.

"Bubba... Like you said, I draw danger." From his voice I know that's not the reason.

My anger makes my body throb with heat and I feel like I'm melting.

"I hate you!" I yell grabbing my neck. "I hate you more than anybody else in the world, even zombies!"

He stares at me his eyes welling up with tears... then I realise what I just said. I run away and hear him sobbing, and that breaks my heart more than everything else... That _I_ madehim upset. Me. Soon my sobs escape my throat and I don't even know where I'm running to.

And I don't even _care_ what will happen to me. I just want him.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys know, I am taking a new writing style to see if it's any better. (Writing more detail than dialogue.) ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***GUMBALL P.O.V***

I make my way to a dark forest, that's illuminated by the moon - A full moon. For all I know there are werewolves about, but to be honest, right now at this moment, I couldn't care less. The pain that is running through me is, well, painful. Every single nerve in my body tells me not to enter this mysterious place, but my mind just isn't working properly, and something told me it wouldn't listen even if I told it not to. All I can think about is Marshall Lee's sobs, my sobs, the sobs to come. I can't take it anymore so I just have to let it all out and run into this forest knowing that anything is better than a life where Marshall Lee and I hate each other. So yes, I go in.

I leave my bracelet by the place I entered. I never want to see it again. Marshall gave it to me.

I go deep into the forest (by now my tears have dried.) and when near the middle I have to admit, I was a little scared. But when I reminded myself about Marshall Lee's hatred, MY hatred, all the fear drained out calmly, like water dripping through your fingers. I lean against a rough tree that's probably one of the tallest trees in the forest, and think about everything that has happened. From months ago I started feeling weird about Marshall Lee and now when it all comes out and he... kisses me... he tells me I cannot be with him. It's odd. Then I start to remember the sobs of pain and the feared hatred that could come - the tears just flowed through again.

I bury my face deep into my knee's and let the whimpers out; they turn into ugly animal noises half way through but who cares. Nobody's around... Or so I thought. A soft growl come from my right side, gradually getting louder and louder. Crumbling of leaves and patters of footsteps also come. The (now loud) growls are mixed with snarls and sound like they're coming form a werewol- a bear... a bear. It has to be a bear. I get up and wipe my tears, my whole body shaking in terror. My teeth chatter and my fingers tremble in hope that it's a big dumb bear.  
Then silence.

"Wh-Who are you!" I stammer in panic. "WHAT ARE YOU!"

Obviously I know that no answer will come but... It was worth a try right? But what if it's blind and I am just luring it to myself? What if-

Something ponces on me.  
Something HUGE.  
Then, something red.

* * *

 ***Marshall Lee P.O.V***

I feel horrible.  
I could be with him but... I am scared. Scared to loose him like every other loved thing I've ever had. I am scared to love him and then... Watch him grow and... Die. I don't want to let him go. So I did what I did in order to feel better... But I don't feel any better without him. I thought that if I refused to be with him, when I loose him it would be less painful, but I was wrong. It would be more painful if I am not with him then if I was because I would had loved him for that small time, and I wouldn't have regretted it. But it would still hurts.

I wipe my tears away and leave my cave to look for him. I head for the direction he ran off in, in hope that he didn't make any turn and that he ran in a straight line. When I get to the forest, I don't hesitate to enter as I saw a pink bracelet by a tree around the edge of the forest. He hates me, obviously he would have thrown it away. I lean against that tree and examine the bracelet. I gave it to him years ago when we were friends. Ashley tricked me into thinking that he was a waist of time... and things changed and changed again. Each pink bead had a letter on them in this order :

 **G-U-M-B-A-L-L**

I smile. So many great memories... Which were just thrown away because of Ashley. I frown and clench the bracelet in my hand. I needed to find Gumball. Anything could have happened.  
 _ANYTHING_.  
I go so deep into the forest, and it takes so long, that I loose track of what exactly I am doing.

'I was looking for a banana,' is the first thing that comes to my mind and then I remember two things. The bracelet and the fact I only eat red food. Well suck the colour out of them.

"Why the hell..." I whisper to myself. "...did I think of a banana?"

My search for gumball - or the banana I could say - continues. Suddenly I see a body slumped against a tree... with a puddle surrounding it... And pink clothing... I run for life toward it and who I come across snaps me into two... It was ALL my fault...

"No... BUBBA!"


	3. Sorry

**I am leaving FanFiction even though I really haven't done much. I am going to Wattpad as:**

OreosFoxy

 **Here's the link to the website:**

home

 **I am truly sorry to those who got into my stories, I really am, but you can always visit Wattpad, Make an account, and continue reading my stories on there, so there's still hope! Also, you can't read more than one chapter of my stories on Wattpad without making an account, (Wattpad policy) so make a Wattpad account before beginning to read them (if you wish to continue them). I might update on this website sometime but... You know, it's unlikely. Just a reminder that I am not forcing you to join Wattpad, you should only do that if you want to and if you do, great! I'm sorry if it upsets you that i'm leaving (Even though it's unlikely that you will be, considering I'm not very well known.) and... GOODBYE! ¬.¬ **


End file.
